1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of men's shorts wherein a hammock is used to provide support for the genitals of the wearer.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Traditional athletic supporters have as their chief objective the “support” of a man's genitals by holding them tightly against the body, minimizing movement while locating the genitals above their naturally occurring placement. U.S. Pat. No. 2,454,507 to Flaherty, U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,442 to Steinmetz, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,671 to Nelkin all demonstrate variations of this concept. The success of this traditional support design is the rational for the present invention as the former supports systems are unsuitable for extended wear and are generally uncomfortable.
Alternatively, modern stretch fabrics have allowed for construction of form fitting garments wherein the man's genitals are enclosed in a form fitting pouch created by a stretch of this type fabric across the groin area. Though not as constricting as the traditional approach, this manifestation does not provide much support. U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,976 to Bloomquist, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,100 to Atwater et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,789 to Wilson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,441 to Counts, et al., are variations embodying this concept. While seated, these designs provide no support to the wearer, who, after standing, must indelicately reposition his genitals or rely on gravity to do the job, the effects of gravity being impeded by the nature of the garment.
Another purpose of these types of garments is to create a system by which to install a protective cup device. This purpose is sometimes contained within one of the two aforementioned constructions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,427 to Regan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,323 to Edenfield, U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,914 to Dempsey, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,441 to Counts, et al., all include this approach. The very nature of the use of a cup encroaches on the comfort of the wearer.
Other devices are contoured anatomically such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,840 to Alligator, or use a string or strap as a design element such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,036 to McRoberts, et al. Such devices differ from the instant invention in each regard.
Still other men's active wear claim a totally natural positioning of the genitals. U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,880 to Lydenm, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,520 to Page each include this approach. These devices differ from the present invention in that they provide no support at all.
The inventions disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,875,495 and 4,759,355 each to Thrower contain a common element in that an opening through which the genitals are placed is specified. The similarity ends as the shape of the opening differs, the nature of the brief differs, and most critically, the support offered in the cited designs are different from the present invention.
No other garment provides the support offered by the instant invention through the use of a hammock which lifts without crush. The athletic hammock provides variable, comfortable positioning of the genitals depending on the stance of the wearer.